skippyjonjonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Make a Fan Story
Write your fan stories here, por favor. Exp: One day, Skippyjon was wacthing TV, when EVERYTHING turned off. Even the lights. Skippyjon freaked out! (Please finish) Skippyjon Jones and the New Neighbor (by h≡r) Nobody was more eager to meet the new neighbor than Skippyjon Jones. He raced right up the front steps and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said a voice from inside. "It's your new neighbor," said Skippyjon Jones. A girl cat the same size as Skippyjon answered the door. "Your ears are too big for your head," said Skippyjon Jones. "Your ears are too big for your head," said the new girl. "Your head is too big for your body." "Your head is too big for your body." "You are not a Siamese cat!" "You are not a Siamese cat!" "I know I'm not a Siamese cat," said Skippyjon Jones. "I am a Chihuahua. Just like you!" This upset his mother so much that she sent him into his room. "You should get those Chihuahuas straight out of your mind! Just look in the mirror and see what you find." "He looks in the mirror every day," said his sisters Jezebel, Jilly Boo, and Ju-Ju Bee. "But all he ever sees are Chihuahuas!" And so, to prove his sisters right, Skippyjon Jones bounced on his bed and landed right on the desk by his bedroom mirror. And, sure enough, you know what he saw. Then, using his very best Spanish accent, he said, "My ears are too beeg for my head. My head ees too beeg for my body. I am not a Siamese cat! I am a Chihuahua!" So Skippyjon Jones put on his mask and cape and entered his closet. Meanwhile, the new girl next door, Jennifer Jones, who was better known by her nickname, SkippiJen, told her mama, "Did you see the boy next door? He looks just like my cousin, Skippyjon Jones!" Skippi went to her room and put on her cape. Then SkippiJen Jones began to sing in a muy, muy soft voice: "Oh, My name is Skippita Friskita. I fear not a single bandita. My manners are mellow, I'm sweet like the Jell-O, I get the job done, yes, indeed-a." With a walk into her closet, SkippiJen Jones found herself in a place known as Chihuahualand. It was here that she met Skippyjon's old amigos, Los Chimichangos. "Who are you?" asked Don Diego, the biggest of the small ones. "I am La Skippita Friskita, the great sword fighter," said Skippijen Jones. "Interesting," said Poquito Tito, the smallest of the small ones. "Normally we have El Skippito Friskito on our adventures. Imagine him and you together! That would be a great adventure!" "El Skippito Friskito? Who is he?" asked Skippita. "Skippito Friskito is a great sword fighter, very much like you!" said Tia Mia. "And he looks somewhat like you as well!" said Polka Dot-ito. "We are afraid he may be lost or something like that," said Rosalita. "We need help getting rid of somebody." "Like who?" asked Skippita. "A big, blue moundito named Azulito!" said Poquito Tito. "You won't miss him. He is completely blue and wears a big hat." "There is somebody else, too," said Pintolito. "A miniature Skippito Friskito with a red cape and a gray mask!" "Skippito Alfredo," whispered the crowd. "I see you've got problems," said Skippita, "but last time I came here I was fighting a sword. I never saw a big blue mound or either of the two Skippitos anywhere!" Just then, Skippita saw a big blue hat behind the hill. The Chimichangos scattered in all directions. "It's Azulito!" said Don Diego. "This moundito is eazito to defeato!" said Skippita, throwing a banana peel on the ground. And sure enough, Azulito slipped on the peel, revealing a gigantico sword, as well as the evil Skippito Alfredo! "Well, well, well," said Skippita. "Azulito was Skippito Alfredo in disguise!" "Si," said the Chihuahuas. Skippita, looking at the size of that sword, said, "There would have to be two of me to defeat him!" "Not if I can help it!" said a familiar voice. "Skippito!" said the Chihuahuas. "We were afraid you were lost-ito!" "I'm confused. I thought he was Skippito," said Skippita, pointing to Skippito Alfredo. "Who are you?" asked Skippito Friskito. "I am La Skippita Friskita, the great sword fighter," said Skippita. "Astounding," said Skippito. "Because... My name is Skippito Friskito. (clap-clap) I fear not a single bandito. (clap-clap) My manners are mellow, I'm sweet like the Jell-O, I get the job done, yes, indeed-o." (clap-clap) "You do look familiar," said Skippita. Skippito took off his mask. "It's you!" said Skippita. "But what about that other Skippito?" She pointed to Skippito Alfredo. "That is the evilito Skippito Alfredo," Skippito Friskito explained, putting his mask back on. "I've dealt with heem before. Watch." And with that, he placed another banana peel-ito on the ground. Skippito Alfredo slipped on it and slid off a cliff. "That takes care-ito of him," said Skippito Friskito. Then all of the doggies burst into song: "Yip, yippee, yippito! (clap-clap) That takes care of that villainito! (clap-clap) Stopped by our old friend, and so once again, the day is saved, thanks to Skippito!" (clap-clap) Skippito checked his watch. "I have to go," he said. "So do I," said Skippita, checking her watch as well. So they each went through their respective closet doors. As Skippyjon Jones took off his mask and cape, he couldn't help but think about what an interesting day he had in Chihuahualand. The End Skippyjon Jones and the Trouble with Doubles (by h≡r) One winter, Skippyjon Jones and his cousin, Jennifer "SkippiJen" Jones, were having a snowball fight with Skippyjon's sisters, Jezebel, Ju-Ju Bee, and Jilly Boo. "Skippyjon, since Skippito Friskito was really you, do you know how Skippito Alfredo came around?" asked SkippiJen as she and Skippyjon, who was on her team, dodged snowballs thrown by Skippyjon's sisters, who were on the other team. Just then, Mama Junebug Junes called everyone inside for a hot chocolate break. As they went inside, Skippyjon Jones told SkippiJen the story of Skippito Alfredo. "Well, it was precisely three weeks and five days before you came to town. I had found a cardboard box and taken it into my room to think of what to do with it. As I was thinking, I was also bouncing on my big-boy bed. "Oh, I'm Skippyjon Jones, and I'm fast as a fox, but what do I do with that big cardboard box?" As I bounced, I came across my mirror, and I saw what I usually saw. A Chihuahua! "I bet Los Chimichangos would know what to do with that box," I said. So I put on my mask and cape and began to sing in a muy soft voice: "Oh, my name is Skippito Friskito, (clap-clap) and I've got a big cardboard box-ito. (clap-clap) I don't know what to do with the box yet, it's true, but I know someone who just might-ito." (clap-clap) I brought the box into my closet, where Los Chimichangos were waiting. "Skippito! What's with the beeg box?" asked Don Diego, the biggest of the small ones. "I don't know what to do with it," I explained, "so I brought it here. I thought you might know what to do with it." Just then, a Chihuahua I had never seen before walked by. He was wearing an orange-and-white striped shirt and an olive green jacket. "Did you say you needed help figuring out what to do with that box?" he asked. "Who is that?" I asked the Chimichangos. "That is Cicero Bones," explained Poquito Tito, the smallest of the small ones. "He travels throughout Chihuahualand selling various objects." "I guess he also knows what to do with that box," observed Rosalita, the fastest of the small ones. "Indeed, I do," said Cicero Bones. He got out a marker and some buttons. He put the box on its side, attached the buttons to it, and used the marker to write "CLONING MACHINE" on the side. "Now I need a volunteer to test it out," he said once he was done. I got behind the Chimichangos, but they then got behind me and pushed me toward Cicero and the machine. "Ah!" exclaimed Cicero. "You must be the El Skippito Friskito I keep hearing about." "Sí," I answered. "That is me." Before I knew what was going on, Cicero Bones pushed me into the box and pressed one of the buttons. The next thing I knew, I was beside myself. Literally. This clone of myself was smaller, and he wore a gray mask and red cape, as opposed to my usual black mask and green cape. "That clone-ito doesn't look that much like El Skippito," Don Diego pointed out. "So the machine has a few bugs, but it works almost perfectly," said Cicero. As he said this, my clone pickpocketed some beans from Pintolito, the craziest of the small ones. I noticed this right away and grabbed the clone. "What was that for?" I asked him. My clone made no reply, so I took the beans from him and gave them back to Pintolito. But then my clone snatched my mask and cape! He tossed them far away as he said, "Get those back if you can!" I was shocked. His voice sounded nothing like mine! And besides that, he was clearly evil! "That's another bug in the machine," Cicero Bones explained. "Sometimes the clones are evil. Unfortunately, I have no way to get rid of him." I realized that, since there was no way to get rid of my clone, we should at least give him a name. "But what name should we give him?" I asked. "Well, he looks like you," pointed out Tia Mia. "And the first thing he did was steal some beans, which reminded me of Alfredo Buzzito the Bumblebeeto Bandito. So I think his name should be Skippito Alfredo!" Everyone agreed, even my clone. So we named him Skippito Alfredo. After naming Skippito Alfredo, I came up with a plan. "Rosalita, Tia Mia, and Don Diego," I said, "you three follow me. The rest of you figure out what to do with Skippito Alfredo!" So Rosalita, Tia Mia, and Don Diego followed me a short distance away, approximately where Skippito Alfredo had thrown my mask and cape. "Tia Mia," I said, "fly up and see if you can find my mask and cape. If you find them, come back here and tell us where they are!" "Okey-doke-ito," said Tia Mia. She used her huge ears to fly up and look. About five minutes later, she came back. "I've found them," she said. "But there's one problem. They're by the Bobble-ito's lair!" "Not the Bobble-ito!" I exclaimed. But Rosalita wasn't only fast in the feet. She was fast in the head as well. She quickly came up with a plan. "Why don't I distract the Bobble-ito while you three get the mask and cape?" she suggested. Tia Mia and Don Diego liked the idea. But I didn't. I didn't want the Bobble-ito to capture Rosalita! Yet somehow, I found myself going along with Rosalita's plan. Don Diego got my mask and cape while Rosalita was trying to distract the Bobble-ito. After he got them, the four of us hightailed it out of there! "You got them back!" exclaimed Polka Dot-ito when he saw us coming back. "Sí, of course we got them back," I replied. "How is it going with Skippito Alfredo?" "Cicero Bones gave us a locker to trap him in," explained Poquito Tito. "He shouldn't bother us anymore." I took the locker with me as I left my closet. I put it by a wall in my room. Mama doesn't know what it's for, but that doesn't bother her!" After Skippyjon finished telling SkippiJen the story, it was time to resume the snowball fight. But SkippiJen couldn't help but notice that Skippyjon wasn't throwing snowballs at all! In fact, Skippyjon was building a snow sculpture of Rosalita! "Well, are you gonna help, or do I have to defend our team's snow fort by myself?" asked SkippiJen. "Oops," said Skippyjon. "I forgot we were still in the middle of the game!" And so Skippyjon resumed the snowball fight, the events of the day when Skippito Alfredo first came around still fresh in his mind. The End